


Speed of Sound

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by lostinapapercup on LJ: Kara/Sam, got to promise not to stop when I say when





	Speed of Sound

Sam was content to chase Kara as long as he had to - the worlds had ended, there wasn't much else to do. He was content to set up on New Caprica with a shovel and a vague sense of civic-minded progress. He was content to fight for the people there because she had to still be among them, somewhere.

He tried to be patient and kind, the epitome of a gentleman in love. She'd known plenty of force and coercion and lack of options. He wanted her to think of him as fresh air and real daylight, a genuine blue sky to fly into with both thrusters hot.

He even tolerated Lee Adama, because Lee's faults were his own. The guy was doing Dualla wrong, but he just wanted his real chance with Kara Thrace. Half the guys in the fleet wanted a real chance with Kara. Half of the women, too, probably. Sam felt lucky it was just a love triangle he was in, with some occasional moments of it turning into a square.

He played the stud, and learned to run like a light switch, off and on according to how bad her day was. He earned some small privilege to be the first one officially informed of her death. He earned his wings and she respected him a little.

He heard a song in his head that wouldn't stop even while he was sleeping. He fought and gave up and fought more, but the music filled his lungs and belly. He used a woman like Kara had used him, and it felt good in a guilty way.

She was officially immortal or indestructible, because she landed one day like nothing. He was intensely happy she was back, but he also knew she'd only let him chase her endlessly. Kara Thrace would never let a Cylon catch her again.


End file.
